Various combs and hair picks have been available heretofore to facilitate grooming one's hair as desired. Some of these have been adapted to create some special effect, other than smoothing the hair. The tease comb is one such example. Tease combs are used to backcomb hair, thus ratting or teasing it to create the effect of more volume. In order to accomplish this, combs or hair picks with different tooth arrangements have been devised.
One popular form of tease comb includes teeth of three different lengths, with one short or medium length tooth between alternating adjacent pairs of long teeth. U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,540 to Bulow shows a comb having this tooth arrangement. However, tease combs of this type tend to leave the hair too tangled and tightly packed, and are relatively time consuming to use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,608 to Cavaioli shows another comb for raising or teasing hair. This comb incorporates teeth of uniform length, alternate ones of which include opposite raised portions for channeling and separating the hair. This comb, however, is better suited for lifting, rather than teasing hair.
A need has thus arisen for an improved tease comb or pick which provides more volume with less tangling and knotting in less time.